


Always the Quiet Ones

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: A routine mission goes off the rails when Slade recognizes there newest, silent teammate.
Relationships: Joseph Wilson & Slade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a little something in the Animated Teen Titans' world. This opening was partially inspied by Terra's neeting with Slade, but not too much so.

Robotic limbs went flying as Beast Boy, now a bull, plowed through a group of black and orange robots. It was Jericho's first mission with the Titans, a heist downtown, and it was going off without a hitch. To say he was excited, was putting it lightly, because while he was usually more pacifist in nature, he wanted to help out as much as possible. Their suspect, Doctor Light, a light based villain. His scheme, to break in and rob a jewelry shop. Overall, it was a simple, but still action packed first mission.

The only thing that was odd was the introduction of the robots they were currently facing. Since this heist involved Doctor Light, who typically worked alone. Which he was up until they were able to get him apprehended. The robots showed up right as they got him apprehended and were about to take him in. And while the Titans could easily take them down, Jericho's abilities were limited by the robots' nonorganic nature.

Which was why he agreed to sit this part out. Not that he could complain. After all, someone had to keep an eye on Light while the authorities arrived. He wasn't going to run, his fear of Raven already instilling a sense of mental paralysis, but it was better to be safe than sorry. It was a simple task. Or so he thought.

One of the robots was eerily eyeing Jericho. At first, it was just uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't handle. If it came for him, he'd fight back. However, when more began to give him attention, that discomfort turned to concern. They began to approach Jericho, causing him to step away from Doctor Light to get his distance. 

One got too close, causing Jericho to go on the defensive and fight back. A fist hit one of the bots with ease, knocking it over with ease. But as more circled him, Jericho was starting to get unsettled. One fired a laser at him, barely burning the side of his arm and another's skimmed his calf. Jericho silently hissed, grabbing the wound. He continued to back up, not really able to call out for help. Not to mention, the Titans were caught up with more robots. So when a cold brick wall hit his back, he was concerned. Cornered and tense, Jericho could only watch as they surrounded him, stopping only when the sound of a heavy metallic step echoed. Black, grey and orange towered over Jericho and was closing in.

"Isn't this quite the surprise." Slade observed. "The Titans have a new ally, and an interesting one at that." Slade leaned forward slightly. "Hello, Jericho." 

Jericho said nothing, too unnerved to. This was an adversary that he was unfamiliar with, but he sensed that Slade was trouble, despite a lingering sense of nostalgia. Jericho's legs wanted him to run, and that's what Jericho planned to do. He could fight through the robots. Regroup with the Titans. His body turned, legs bending as he took each step. But when a hand firmly grabbed his arm and forced him back, Jericho's escape was brought to a halt. 

"No need to run." Slade dictated. "I won't hurt you. You merely intrigue me." 

" _Let me go._ " Jericho signed. 

There was a moment of tense silence. Jericho had no idea if Slade had understood his signs, but either, it appeared that he was not letting him go. No matter how much he tried to squirm out of the grip, Slade's grip stayed firm as he studied the teen. Making contact may just be his only way out, or so Jericho mentally told himself, but he wanted to attempt one last plea. 

" _Let me go._ " Jericho repeated, staring at Slade. " _Please._ " 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Slade denied, studying the green eyes staring back at him. "Do you remember who I am?" 

Green eyes scanned Slade, cautious and confused. 

"It's been so long, but I haven't forgotten you." Slade stated, his free hand lightly tapping Jericho's throat. "After all, one does not forget scars. Especially ones they've played a hand in." 

Jericho's heart sank at the statement, and the memories that came with it. How could he forget? Time had gotten away from him and the absence of such a figure almost all but lost. 

"Slade." Robin growled.

The Titans had made their way through the cluster of robots, but still appeared ready to fight the man. Slade released Jericho, allowing him to escape and inch closer to the team. 

"Until next tine Jericho." Slade promised. 

Throwing an explosive between them, Slade made his escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho's a bit withdrawn after the encounter with Slade, but later has a brief conversation with Robin.

Plates lightly landed into the dishwasher before it was closed and Raven started a new clean cycle. As she moved into the living quarters, she joined Beats Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. All of who were quiet, as though awaiting a conversation. When they noticed her arrival, unaccompanied, it sparked a topic.

"He's been in his room for three days now." Beast Boy noted. "How much longer is this hibernation to last?"

"I don't know." Raven replied, standing in front of the other Titans. "He's still anxious."

"What could have caused him to be like this?" Starfire inquired. "Outside of the burn marks, he was not badly harmed."

"Yeah, but Slade's always been pretty intimidating." Cyborg chimed in, leaning forwards. "He knows how to get under peoples skin. Slade must have said something that disturbed Jericho even if he didn't get the chance to harm. Not to mention we never really warned him about Slade." 

"True." Robin agreed. "Slade hasn't been around enough recently to warrant a warning. In hindsight, we probably should have." He glanced towards Raven. "Has he said anything?" 

Raven's shoulders slumped, as she let out a deflated sigh. 

"Jericho still hasn't told me what Slade said." Raven softly admitted. "Just that he doesn't want to talk about it."

the sound of the crime alert disrupted any attempt of the conversation continuing. The HIVE Five infiltrated a warehouse filled with explosives and weapons. Hastily exiting the living area, the Titans knew what they had to do. 

"Should we get him?" Starfire inquired. 

"Leave him be." Raven replied. "He's in a good mood and I'd rather not stress him out right now." 

~ 

Jericho's door swiftly and silently opened. Jericho shuffled out of his room, closing the door behind him. He waltzed around the halls, guitar on his back, trying to avoid waking the other Titans up. It was a calm night, one worth exploring, and playing. 

"Why are you doing?" Robin yawned, startling him. 

Jericho stood there for a moment, tense. He wanted to think of a quick lie, but knowing that he wouldn't believe that, especially from him, it was better to come clean. Jericho turned to face Robin, hands ready to respond. 

" _Taking a walk_." Jericho signed. 

"This late at night?" Robin inquired. 

" _I need some fresh air._ " 

Robin quietly approached Jericho, who had turned towards the exit and resumed walking. He got beside him, tapping his arm. While not an unwanted gesture, it did cause him to pause and look at her. 

"I'll come with you." Robin suggested. "I don't want you feeling alone, and I don't plan on sleeping for a while."

Masked eyes clashed with green ones, notifying him that behind the slight exhaustion, this was what he wanted to. Jericho nodded in approval with a small grin.

~ 

The walk was mostly involved Jericho and Robin on the Tower's perimeter. They mostly talked about getting to know Jericho a little more, the team's concerns, and music. Robin convinced Jericho played him a tune, who went on to explain how he started playing guitar as a child. This lead into a moment of silence and a plaguing thought in Robin's mind. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Slade." Robin apologized. "He's been absent for so long know, I didn't think to say anything." 

" _It's okay_ " Jericho reassured. 

"It's really not. He's not exactly a guy who screams friendly. Especially after my interactions with him. Or Raven's. Or Terra's. I assume Beast Boy filled you in about her." 

Jericho nodded. He had heard about Terra not too long after he overheard him talking about it, but it was the somber tone in his voice that made Jericho ask Raven about it. Not wishing to upset him. He learned that she was influenced by Slade to betray them, used, and sacrificed herself to save them. At that time Beast Boy had begun stating that she was actually alive, but it wasn't until they had seen her, in an amnesiac state, that they believed him. For the most part, they've been letting her be, but hoped that she would remember them someday. 

"I'm just worried." Robin stated. "You seemed so shaken up and I'd hate for something to happen." 

" _Thank you for the concern._ " Jericho signed. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" 

Jericho shook his head. He still wasn't willing to address it. 

"I can respect that." Robin let out a yawn. "I think we should call it a night." 

Jericho nodded in agreement. The two of them made their way back into the tower and to their rooms. 

"By the way," Robin spoke up before leaving Jericho for the night, "if you're interested, we're doing some training tomorrow morning i f you'd like to join." 

" _I'll think about it._ " Jericho signed. " _Good night._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning training session and a nightly surprise.

Fists pounded on a practice dummy as Robin started his morning routine. Since speaking with Jericho, he was patiently waiting to see if he would show up. Robin thought he appeared interested, but there was no certainty that Jericho would actually consider it. Robin was joined by the other Titans, however. Each doing their own training. Cyborg was working on strength and endurance trials. Starfire was doing an obstacle course. Raven, a more meditative training to keep her balanced, and Beast Boy, a different obstacle course tailored to his transformations.

Beads of sweat drenched Robin's face as he continued to beat the dummy. But as everything seemed to get eerily quiet, he stopped. Following the other Titans' gazes, he noticed a purple, blue and yellow figure in the door frame. A little anxious, Jericho eyed the training hall. Robin shot him a grin, happy to see Jericho choosing to made his presence known.

"Finally out of your room, eh?" Robin noted. "Come in."

Jericho did as he was told, entering the room without question. The other Titans resumed their activities as Robin approached him. 

"Wanna spar?" Robin asked. 

" _Sure._ " Jericho agreed, with a smile. 

Robin lead Jericho to the middle of the sparing mat. He glanced at their surroundings, noting the weapons, practice and otherwise, hanging on the walls. 

"Hand to hand or weapons?"

" _Hand to hand._ "

" _Don't go easy on me._ " Jericho suggested. 

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. 

Jericho nodded. After a moment of mental contemplation, Robin agreed to grant Jericho's wish, giving him a nod. They stood for a moment, waiting to see who would make the first move. Ultimately, it would be Robin, who lunged at Jericho. He started attacking him with a barrage of attacks, most of which Jericho blocked. He would retaliate with a few hits of his own.

One hit knocked Jericho down. Robin paused, wanting to give Jericho the chance to yield or get back up. His silent inquiry was answered as Jericho got back on his feet and got back into position. Without warning, Robin was hit by a barrage of punches in a form akin to boxing, one hit knocking Robin right beneath the chin, knocking him off balance and off his feet. 

The thumping sound of Robin hitting the mat echoed, causing the other Titans stop. Awe and shock honed in on Jericho, as Robin, face up and wide eyed, processed what had just happened. 

"Whoa." Robin gasped, before standing up. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

" _My mother wanted me defended._ " Jericho admitted. " _Pacifist or not, you need to defend yourself, she'd always say._ " 

Robin approached Jericho. Pride bruised, he had to admit that he was impressed. Jericho was never really vocal about his fighting prowess, not that he was the biggest fan of fighting to begin with. 

"You definitely have talent." Robin praised. "Want to go another round?" 

~ 

Another night of sneaking welcomed Jericho as he once again found himself walking through the halls of Titans Tower. The sound of a door sliding open caught his attention. He faced it, noting Robin's presence. 

"Where are you going?" Robin's voice inquired. 

" _I need to run out for a moment._ " Jericho signed. " _My brush broke and I need a new one. I should only be gone for a half an hour, forty five minutes at most._ "

As much as Robin wasn't fond of having Jericho go out this late at night, especially this soon after their encounter with Slade, he believed that Jericho knew what he was doing. It wasn't like it was going to be a hard or troubling errand. 

"Alright." Robin accepted. "Don't forget that training starts bright and early tomorrow if you're interested." 

" _Will do._ " Jericho resumed his stride. " _Good night._ " 

~ 

Jericho exited the craft shop with a bag full of brushes, paints and a few medium canvases. It was more than he was looking for, but exactly what he wanted. It took him about fifteen minutes to get there and another thirty for him to get lost. So he knew he was going to be running late, but hopefully not so late that Robin would send out a half literal search team. He was waiting for a taxi, one that would bring him out to the docks, where he would take a boat back to Titans Tower. 

He was patiently awaiting his transportation when Jericho's arm was grabbed. He barely had tie to react before he was dragged into an alleyway. A brick wall became his cushion as he was tossed towards it and Jericho began to wonder what was going on and who grabbed him.

"Good to see you again." Slade greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not this chapter would end on a cliffhanger with Jericho getting abducted or if it would be a brief encounter. I kind of decided to go with the latter since I want to maybe explore a reveal with the Titans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho gets stuck in an alley with Slade. The aftermath causes him to reveal a secret to the team.

Panic raced through Jericho's mind anxious about the fact that this was the second time know that Slade had cornered him. Attempting to run only got him slammed back into the wall with Slade keeping a grip on his arm. In retaliation, Jericho continued to squirm, even going as far as to kick Slade, hoping that would help. It did not, but it get him slammed against the wall once more and Slade's hand moving to his throat. No pressure was applied, but it was tight enough to cause Jericho to freeze.

"Calm down." Slade firmly demanded. "You know you will not being harmed."

Almost automatically, Jericho followed the command. His shoulder's slumped and he took a breath. Jericho looked at Slade with leveled fear.

"Good boy." Slade complimented, his hand moving to pat Jericho on the head.

Silence wedged itself between them as Slade observed the teen. It was as though he hadn't seen Jericho in years, as he took in the features and posture of the smaller figure.

"It's been far too long," Slade mused, before eyeing the bag still clenched in Jericho's fist, "but I'm glad to see somethings haven't change." Slade sighed. "If only we reunited under different circumstances."

" _Attempting to abduct me doesn't help._ " Jericho argued. 

"And becoming a Titan helps even less," Slade shrugged, "which I refuse to accept."

" _Not you're choice._ " 

Jericho glanced away from Slade. He contemplated sending out a distress signal on his communicator. If the Titans weren't up in arms already about his delayed return, maybe that would send them his way. Jericho attempts to sneak a hand into his pocket. His fingers barely made contact with the area in question when it was forcefully yanked away from it and pinned against the wall.

"You won't be needing that." Slade stated. "The Titans will not be needing your services any longer."

Jericho mentally hissed, disappointed with the failed results. Putting his attention back on Slade, he tried to speculate what would happen next. Was Slade going to hurt him? Move this abduction? What did Slade really want? A hand landed on Jericho's shoulder. It wasn't comforting, nor was it cruel. 

"It's time to go." Slade decided.

" _No!_ " Jericho denied.

As Slade began dragging Jericho, the blond started to struggle. His feet, as rebellious at they wanted to be, could not fight against Slade's brute strength. Jericho could feel his ankle twist ever so slightly, forcing him to trip. Because of that, Slade lifted him back onto his feet. His hand held onto the back of Jericho's collar, forcing him to keep moving. They had gotten to the other side of the alley when Jericho's communicator went off. It was but an alarm, but what followed was not.

"Jericho!" A voice called out. "Where are you?"

The voice, clearly Robin's, was not coming from it. Rather from somewhere close. It was enough to disturb Slade's track, leaving a big enough opportunity for Jericho to slip out of his grip. He darted for the exit closest to Robin's voice. He didn't want to look back, too intimidated about what could be going on behind him. He didn't want to look at Slade, knowing that if he did, he knew he wouldn't escape.

"You can't run away from this forever young man." Slade threatened. "If you leave now, I _will_ be more forceful."

Jericho twitched slightly at the threat, causing him to pause for a moment to consider Slade's words. It was unnerving and added to his anxiety. However, his feet made the final decision for him, running away from the alley.

It wasn't long before he ran into Robin, who quickly took note of his panic. He grabbed his arms in an attempt to comfort the teen. Something, or someone, was troubling Jericho, and Robin had an inclination as to who it was.

" _Get me out of here._ " Jericho frantically requested.

~

The following morning, the Titans were summoned to the living quarters. Jericho, with some coaxing from Robin, decided to tell them something. What that something was, none of them knew. After a solid hour without seeing Jericho, he finally entered the room. Slowly making his way in front of them, it was apparent that he was unnerved. And after the last few days he had, none of them could blame him.

" _There's something I need to tell you about Slade._ " Jericho sighed.

Jericho hesitates for a moment, wrapping his mind around what he was about to say. He started to shake slightly, not know how they would react. However, he knew it had to be said. Taking a deep breath, Jericho continued to sign.

" _He's my father._ "


	5. Chapter 5

"Traitor!" Beast Boy loudly accused.

Jericho took a step back, terrified by the response. He knew this would be a wild statement, and in the back of his mind, he knew the Titans had the right to be mad. However, Beast Boy's reaction shook him. It also hurt. The other Titans, though shocked, didn't seem too enraged by it. But Beast Boy's response was different, and Jericho didn't know why. Beast Boy stood up and stormed towards Jericho. With how his fist curled, it was clear what his intent was. Regardless of the surprise in the revelation, none of the other Titans wanted him to get hurt.

"Don't you dare." Robin demanded, stepping between the two of them.

"Why are you defending him?" Beast Boy questioned, startled by Robin's intervention. "After all of the things his father's done. To you. To Raven. To Terra!"

"Because I already knew."

Beast Boy took a step back, his expression confused and suspicious. No one knew how to respond to Robin's declaration. Cyborg, Rave, and Starfire were relieved that Robin stepped in, but they, along with Beast Boy were confused by his statement. Robin 'knew' Jericho was Slade's son? It begged the question on how long he knew and why he didn't tell them when he found out. It also confused Jericho. he hadn't told anybody before today, so how Robin would know was a mystery.

"What do you mean you knew?" Cyborg inquired.

"I did some digging on some of our new recruits after the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil so I could get to know their background." Robin stated. "Let's just say I did not expect to find that out."

"And you didn't think of telling us?" Beast Boy gruffly questioned.

"Do you see how you're reacting?! Not to mention it was not my place."

It was clear that Robin had time to grasp the situation. While he would go into detail, it was apparent that he had the time to process the revelation. Robin also seemed to have a point. Beast Boy was about to deck Jericho for being related to Slade. At least Robin seemed to have a level head about it. Obviously he had time to process it, but at least he was trying to be calm about it.

"Was I alarmed? Sure," Robin admitted, "but I remembered all the good Jericho's done and how honest he has been thus far." A sigh broke his explanation. "On top if that, I found almost nothing about their relationship. If Slade was loving or abusive. I wasn't about to traumatize him to find out. I also wanted him to tell us when he was ready, which is why I remained silent," Robin glanced back at Jericho for a moment, recalling the previous night, "but after the last few days, last night especially, I doubt that would have ever happened. And given your reaction, he may have been better not telling us at all."

Beast Boy was still bewildered by the declaration, but had calmed some. No one could really blame him for being angry. Not after everything Slade's done. However, now may not have been the time to get angry.

"His father killed Terra." Beast Boy reminded. "Pursued Raven for Trigon. Made you his apprentice."

"Jericho is _not_ his father."

Robin stood beside Jericho. The blond was anxiously shaking, even when Robin threw an arm around his shoulders. Everyone's mixed expressions unnerved Jericho. Not wanting to be in the spotlight any longer, Jericho struggled out of the grip and ran out of the room.

"He is clearly terrified of Slade," Robin stated, "and is being hunted by him. Jericho needs protection, not ire." 

No one seemed to have a counterargument for Robin. Not even Beast Boy, ho finally seemed to calm down. With Jericho out of the room, it was a bit concerning. Regardless of suspicions or lack there of, with everything that's recently happened, having him out of eyesight wasn't good.

"Robin's right." Raven agreed to the slight surprise of the others. "Clearly there is some tension between the two. And if Slade's targeting Jericho, it can't be for anything good. He's too innocent to fall into his grasp. Father's like that aren't going to give up."

"You're right." Starfire agreed. "If I know anything about family, I know that he is not like his father."

Cyborg nodded in agreement. While he could not relate to any of them, he could see where they were coming from. It was clear that Beast Boy wasn't getting anyone on his side. Even if they did understood where he was coming from.

"Fine." Beast Boy deflated. "But know this, I will be watching. One wrong move, and he's out."

~

Robin found Jericho on the floor of his bedroom. Next to him was a suitcase. Robin sat beside him, not uttering a word.

" _I'm sorry._ "Jericho apologized. " _I did not know I would cause so much trouble. I'll leave._ "

"You're not going anywhere." Robin sighed. "Not with the risks out there."

Jericho sighed, knowing that Robin was going to stay true to that statement. This was Robin after all. Accepting that he wasn't going to go anywhere, Jericho leaned on Robin. Jericho was thankful that Robin stood up for him, even if Jericho didn't believe he deserved it. There was, however, one thing that Jericho wanted to get off his chest. Something that he felt that Robin should know.

" _I love him._ " Jericho admitted.

"I know." Robin understood.

" _But I'm scared._ "

"I know."


End file.
